SPEAK NOW
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace." These are the last words spoken by the preacher at a wedding. This is the final chance to object to a marriage.  It is these words that inspired this song and fanfiction. If you had the chance, would you speak now?


Speak Now

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Speak Now" was written by Taylor Swift. It is off her third album "Speak Now."Jennifer, James, Dru, and Destiny belong to VampireDiary I don't own anything.

Written By: Aphrodite-venus-u.k and VampireDiary

Author's Note: This year my goal is to write a fanfiction for every song off Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now." This will be the final fanfiction from the album. Okay, James and Dru are friends with Harry and Ginny. Teddy is marrying their adopted daughter, Jennifer. Emily is Marcus and Katie Flint's daughter and a long time friend of Teddy's.

**Bold: Flashback **

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Time: Years after Deathly Hallows. Teddy, Emily, and Jennifer are twenty-one.

Date Finished: Winter 2011

Rating: PG

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." These are the last words spoken by the preacher at a wedding. This is the final chance to object to a marriage. It is these words that inspired this song and fanfiction. When your lover marries the wrong girl will you speak now?

Jennifer's POV

I stood in front of the mirror, inspecting my dress. I smiled at Ginny. She fluffed my curly, red hair up and smiled at me. I turned and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Ginny," I whispered. She laughed.

"James and Harry are friends, so what am I supposed to do?" she asked, pulling out a make up bag before starting on that task. "I just hope Destiny and Lily don't get married yet, or even Albus or James. I'm not ready for grandchildren."  
>"You're not nearly old enough, Gin," I said, running my hand through my hair. "You think Teddy will like it?" I was shaking with nervousness. Ginny took my hands as Mrs. Weasley bustled around the room. She smiled at me and nodded.<p>

"You and Teddy are like my own children. I know he'll love it," she whispered, her eyes misty. "Don't you think, Molly?" Mrs. Weasley came over and fussed over me.

"You both look beautiful," she said, pulling both of us into a hug. "Teddy, Harry, and James look handsome too. He'll take your breath away." I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"He did in preschool on the first day when he knocked me into a mud puddle! I wanted to slap him right across the face until he apologized and explained who he was! I knew I was in love, even that young!" I said, still laughing. " Is it that easy to tell when you're little?" Ginny shrugged. Mrs. Weasley beamed.

"Of course! That means he's the one," she said. I sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"I just wonder about Emily. It'll make her so heartbroken, I know she's in love with him," I said, sitting down and putting my hands in my lap. "I feel so terrible about going through with this without even asking her! I know it was a struggle for her to watch us date, but to watch us get married?" I shook my head. "I just feel really bad."

"Is he the one?" Ginny asked, sitting next to me. "You love him, right?" I nodded numbly. "There's nothing wrong with asking yourself these questions, I doubted rather I was worthy of Harry until I walked down the aisle and saw him smiling at him. That's when it hit me, I said to myself, 'he's the one I want to spend my life with, no one else'. Maybe that's what you need with Teddy."

"But what if it's not? I don't want to stand him up at the alter! I'd feel even worse!" I moaned. Mrs. Weasley gave me a stern look.

"Don't say that. Think positive and it'll all fall into place," she said sternly.

"What if someone protests our marriage?" I asked.

"They'll get over it," a voice said from the doorway. I turned to see Dru, my god mother, standing there. "My best friend did when I married James."

Emily's POV

I stared into the bathroom mirror. Today was Teddy's wedding. Today was the end. He was marrying the wrong girl.

Today was my death.

I longed to see him. I longed to see him. I longed to speak a word to him.

In a way, I kind of wanted to go to his wedding. However, I was uninvited by his "lovely" bride to be. Jennifer claimed that we were friends. Uh huh, sure. She was more of the backstabbing friend. She was the friend who can around when she wanted something from me. She only wanted me when I had something for her own personal gain.

Not much of a friend, right?

I pulled out my brush and looked at it. There was dog hair on it. My stupid little brother used it to brush the dog again. Of course, he's really not little anymore. He's taller than me and is seventeen.

I opened the door. "AIDEN!"

He stuck his head out of his room. Even though he was light like our mother, he acted like our father. "What?"

I threw my hair brush at him. "This!"

Aiden looked at the brush. "What about it?"

"You used it to brush the freaking dog!"

"It's just a brush, you can still use it."

"No, I can't. It's got dog on it."

Aiden looked at me. "Speaking of female dogs, isn't it Teddy's wedding today?"

I looked away.

"Are you going?"

"It seems that I wasn't invited by the bride to be."

"You mean the witch with a b."

"Yep."

"Teddy didn't defend you?"

"Nope."

Aiden got a serious look on his face. "Will you speak now?"

"What?"

"When the preacher asks?"

"Object."

Aiden looked satisfied. "Sure, why not?"

"Because I'm not that kind of girl."

"Then what are you?"

I sunk down to the floor. "I'm just confused."

"Is she the right girl?"

I shake my head.

"Then, you can't let him marry the wrong girl. It's not going to be what he thought it would be."

Jennifer's POV

I took a deep, shaky breath and smiled in the mirror, remembering one time when we were little.

**Teddy took Emily's hand and they walked past Dru Black to Katie Bell, well, actually Katie Flint, but it sounded too weird still.**

** "Hi, Mummy!" Emily said, crawling onto Katie's lap. Teddy sat down next to his other friend and Dru's niece, Jennifer.**

** "What are you three up to?" Katie asked, looking at where her husband had walked onto the pitch.**

** "Nothing, Auntie Katie," Teddy said, peering at Jennifer's colouring book. "What are you doing?"**

** "Same as you, Teddy, watching the game," she said. Teddy cocked his head at her.**

** "But it hasn't started yet," he said. She laughed.**

** "I guess you're right," she said as Emily scrambled off her lap to look at Jennifer's colouring book too.**

** "That's a pretty kitty," Emily said, looking at the cat Jennifer was colouring. **

** "You want one too?" she asked and tour a page out. Emily wriggled her way in between Jennifer and Teddy, pushing Teddy next to Katie. **

** "Hey!" he protested. Jennifer handed him a dog picture. **

** "Take this and shut up," she said without looking at him. **

** "Acts like her uncle more every day," Katie said to Dru.**

** "Heaven help us," Dru said. Ginny laughed as the ref blew the whistle and the game started.**

** "You're daddy's going to lose," Teddy said mater-of-factly. Emily laughed.**

** "No, yours is," she said, poking him with her pink crayon.**

** "Want to make it a bet?" Teddy asked. Emily shook her head.**

** "Nope, because I'm certain."**

** "My daddy's team is unfeated."**

** "It's undefeated, brainiac, and so is mine."**

** "Alright, that's enough," Katie said. Emily smirked at Teddy. "You act too much like your father."**

** "Then I get it honest," she said, grinning before going back to her colouring.**

I paused and sighed. Those were the days.

Emily's POV

I arrived at the church. Late, of course. The organ was already playing that death march. He was going to give his life for that woman. She wasn't even a woman really. She was just some ungrateful little female dog.

Backstabber

Boyfriend stealer.

Unwanted.

Mean girl.

I sneak in and hid in the long curtains. No one should see me here.

I could which side was the groom's and which was the bride's. The side with the decent looking people was the groom's; the side with the snotty ones and dressed in, yep you guessed it, pastels. Lame, I know. Of course, her dress made her look like a pastry.

Really, more of a cupcake than anything.

Of course, Teddy couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He had a fond look on his face, but I could see past that. His eyes weren't right and his jaw was clamped as tight as it would go. It appeared that if he were to open it, that an objection would come out. I could tell that he wished it was me, instead of Jennifer.

She reached the alter and took Teddy's hand.

I had to decide what to do. I couldn't let him marry the wrong girl. I had to wait until it was time. I just had to wait.

Then, I would speak now. _  
><em>

Jennifer POV

I didn't hear a single word the preacher was saying. I just kept thinking: Should I be doing this? I didn't like Emily, never really had, but should I cross her? It was wrong. I was too young to get married anyways. What were we thinking?

I looked at Teddy's huge, chocolate eyes. He was smiling at me. I half smiled at him, but I could tell he could see through the façade. I looked at the audience briefly. I had told my mom not to wear that ugly, yellow dress, but she'd insisted. Actaully, my entire family looked kind of…stupid.

The preacher was moving onto the vows and I thought I saw a curtain move. I looked at it quickly before sighing and looking at the preacher. He was giving me a weird look. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have sighed. Teddy was repeating after him. I was wondering: When do they ask if anyone rejects it? Hmm…

"Jennifer Black," the preacher turned to me.

I automatically repeated what he was saying. What else was I to do? Stop my own wedding? Stand him up at the altar? I felt guilty, but not that guilty. I mean, I really did love Teddy. There's no denying that.

I frowned suddenly and looked at James and Dru. They kept their eyes glued to me. Silently, I begged them with my eyes. I was hoping they'd get the message and stand up, but they didn't. They just gave me weary smiles. After all, they were friends with Teddy's guardians. Curse them.

"Do you take Theodore Lupin to be your lawful wedded husband?" the preacher was asking. She looked at Teddy.

"I do," she whispered. He smiled at her.

"If there are any rejections, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said.

The room was silent; everyone was looking at each other. I bit my tongue from speaking out. This was it, I should be happy! But I wasn't. Teddy was on edge too, I could tell. After all, this had always been my favorite part of the wedding, to see if anyone would be bold enough to stand up for the person they loved. I would never be able to do that. No matter how much I loved a man…I'm just not like that.

"If there are any last minute rejections, please, speak now," the preacher said. I could have sworn…wait, you shouldn't swear in a church. I could have promised that the curtain had just moved. Was someone hiding there?

Emily's POV

I heard the preacher say those words that I didn't really want to hear, but, yet, longed for it. "If there are any rejections, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said.

This was my last chance. Do I listen to Aiden? Do I say something and let Teddy marry the wrong girl? What to do?

I stepped out from behind the curtain. I received horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I ignored them. I had only eyes for Teddy.

"I object," I said.

"No, don't you dare!" Jennifer said. I looked at her. She truly didn't look happy. This was not because of me, but maybe she was realizing that Teddy was the wrong man for her.

Maybe, just maybe…

Teddy looked at me. His eyes seemed to say that he would meet me outside the church when he was out of his tux.

I turned and ran out of the church. What on earth was I thinking? I just ruined a white veil occasion. I just ruined a wedding. I ruined everything.

I felt someone tap me. I turned around and saw that it was Teddy.

"Emily, I was so glad you were around when they said speak now," he said.

Wait, this was a dream. "No, you can't be glad."

He pulled me close. "Baby, I didn't say my vows. I didn't marry her."

I was stunned. "What?!"

He kissed me. "I was so glad to see you object."

So, was I. Aiden was right for once. I was so glad that I was around when they said speak now.

**Author's Note: This will the last of the stories from the "Speak Now" series. "Mine" and "Innocent" will have sequels out later this year or early 2012.**


End file.
